User blog:RainbowCupcakes/TAWOG/TDROTI Crossover
Trey Parker as Gumball Watterson (age: 13) *Phil LaMarr as Darwin Watterson *Tara Strong as Anais Watterson *Candi Milo as Fionna Watterson (Gumball's new adoptive sister. She's a purple-feathered, super-smart, super-strong, hippie bird who was prev. named "Fionna Richdale") *Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson *Andy Merryll as Richard Watterson *Ron Rubin as H.A.R.-E. 5000 *Curtis Armstrong as Clip-Clop *Macintalk Junior as Bobert *Harland Williams as Damien *Michael McDonald as Mike's singing voice *Lady Gaga as Penny Fitzgerald (unshelled) *Ke$ha as Masami *Peter Oldring as Cody Anderson *Bill Faggerbakke as Kyle Fitzgerald (Penny's long lost super huge, super strong, and super stupid brother, first appeared in "The Brother") *Tom Kane as Mr. Fitzgerald *Jennifer Tilly as Mrs. Fitzgerald *Jessica McDonald as Stefani Fitzgerald (Penny's little sister) *Matt Stone as Tobias *Tom Kenny as Banana Joe, Dakota's daddy, Zoey's daddy, additional voices *Carlos Alazraqui as ToyBob *Ellie Goulding as Misty Watterson (Gumball's English pink panther rock music star cousin) *Rachel MacFarlane as Bubblegum Watterson (Gumball's sleveless shirt-wearing, capri-tights wearing, shoe wearing, purple-skirt-wearing, fashionable, famous, fabulous, cat cousin known to be in love with Tobias, she's always nice to Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Fionna, and a few other good guys) *Emilie-Claire Barlow as Courtney *Drew Nelson as Duncan *Brian Frowd as Harold McGrady and Sam *Rachel Wilson as Heather *Novie Edwards as Leshawna *Annick Obonsawin as Sierra *Carleigh Beverly as Dakota Milton *Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey (nicknamed "Zoe" by Dakota, because she's her best friend) *Ashley Peters as Staci *Athena Karkanis as Anne Maria (the tanning and multi-tasking chick that dies all the time) *Kevin Duhaney as Cameron *Cory Doran as Mike (the one with multiple personality disorder) and Vito (Mike's former multiple personality, as he got a life of his own) *James Wallis as Scott *Dee Bradley Baker as Chuck (Penny's baby brother, first appeared in "The Baby") *Ian James Corlett as Gregory Watterson (the only human in the Watterson family, father of Misty, Andrew, Bubblegum, and Pendleton Watterson) *Jim Cummings as Principle Brown *Lori Alan as Ms. Simian *Grey DeLisle as Carrie *John DiMaggio as Bartolemew Fitzgerald-Watterson (the son of Gumball & Penny) *Rupert Degas as Larry *Stephanie Anne Millis as Tina Rex *Christian Potenza as Mr. Wilson (the armless father, who only wears capri pants, sleveless shirts, and no shoes) *Wendy Schaal as Mrs. Wilson (Mr. Wilson's armless wife) *Kerry Shale as Steven Wilson the Duck (The WIlson's son, with wings as arms and legs as legs) *Katy Perry as Ellie Wilson the moose (the Wilson's daughter with arms & legs) *Alex "a.bo" Borstein as Wendy Watterson the Dog (Gregory's wife) *David Berni as Andrew Watterson (The only Cyborg Watterson, also known to be Gregory's son) *Sam Marin as Pendleton Watterson (the pig Watterson, also known to be Gregory's other son) *Dan Castellanetta as Kenny (Dakota's pet chihuahua) *Hugo Harrison as Ocho *Dana Snyder as Ms. Choksondik *Dan Russell as Mr. Small *Brittney Spears as Carmen *Kevin Michael Richardson as Alan the Balloon, now with a robotic body Category:Blog posts